


But they weren't done just yet.

by futnuck



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, First Time, Karmaeda, M/M, this is an inside joke please dont kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futnuck/pseuds/futnuck
Summary: Karkat meets up with his boyfriend Komaeda. Fun times ensue.





	But they weren't done just yet.

Komaeda smirked. "What's with the attitude? Is that any way to treat your guest?" The only response to that was a forced sneer from the troll sitting across from him.

"How about you go fuck yourself you malnourished bulge nipple." The smaller yet thicker troll retorted.

 

"Wow! An insult that was directed at me! I'm so honored." He responded with a smile. A piece of paper was suddenly flung at Komaeda, which bopped him on the nose. He proceeded to pick up the crumpled up paper and unraveled it, reading its contents.

"Meet me in the back room within the hour, asshole. Make it snappy, I have shit that I need to do." When Komaeda looked up, his boyfriend was gone. 

 

"How convenient. He disappears quicker when it's what he wants. I'm proud of him." He stood up and walked upstairs. There, the troll sat on the obviously underused bed (he's a god damn troll the fuck does he need a bed for anyway?) using his husktop, not even bothering looking up from it once Komaeda wandered into the room.

"So? You needed me up here?"

"Yes. Shut the fuck up and wait until I speak to you you sickly pale faced shitbag. " Karkat practically snarled out. 

 

"Loving the attitude!" Komaeda responded cheerfully, leaving the other weirded out significantly. 

 

"Why does he take my insults so much?" Karkat asked himself. "I used to get a kick out of yelling at him but now it just feels sad." He shut his husktop and set it on the side of the bed. 

 

"So uh. Komaeda. I kind of wanted to make it up to you so I invited you to my room."

 

"Oh? So are you finally deciding to..."

 

"Yes." The troll interjected, but before he could add anything to his statement, the skinny male was on top of him, effectively straddling him, the now noticeable bulge in his boxers pressing against Karkat's crotch. 

 

"Good. Because I've been waiting to fill you with my hope for so long."

Komaeda began to grind against the troll's crotch, earning small moans in contrast to the soft panting that he himself was producing. 

 

"You're quick to arouse, huh? You want this hope inside of you?" The beta male retorted when he felt the frighteningly large bulge unsheath itself.

 

"Stop fucking dirty talking me. It's turning me off you load gaper."  
Komaeda quickly got off of Karkat, making sure to take his pants and boxers along with him, earning a relieved groan as his bulge sprung free, like an antelope escaping the death grip of a lion. 

 

"Oh wow! You're so big compared to me! It's like you, the hope of your race, to have this much hope inside of you!"  
"What the fuck?"

"Hope is stored in the balls." Karkat groaned loudly, throwing Komaeda to the head of the bed and flipping him onto his knees.

"All this talk about wanting to fill me with your hope has left me unsatisfied. You kept talking and now you've lost your fucking chance. Way to go douchebag. Now, allow me to show you how it's done." Karkat ripped off Komaeda's boxers, revealing his obviously untouched human nook. Before Komaeda could say anything, the troll slammed into him viciously, digging his claws into the other's back, growling at the tightness. Komaeda teared up a bit, but he loved Karkat, pain feels good around him. Karkat continuously slammed into him, going deeper and deeper each time, the skinnier male pushing backwards and panting in time to meet with his thrusts, also making sure to grip the bed because, holy shit nuts was this little fucker strong.  
As his onslaught of pounding continued, Komaeda felt a careful clawed hand with his own blood  
on it reach under him and fondle his balls softly.

“Here’s a challenge for you. If your knees so much as buckle during this I will make this a thousand fucking times better. For me at least. I doubt that you’ll be able to walk or sit correctly after this you prolapsed trash bag.” Komaeda nodded, his knees already feeling weak as the troll had managed to find his prostate, causing him to whimper out. The clawed hand suddenly grabbed the other’s length, gently stroking it. Karkat thrusted a final few times, pulling out and releasing a moan that was probably louder than Shrek's roar and nutted as he did so, all over Komaeda's shirt and back, staining it a light pinkish red. (You know the color that fruit punch makes when you spill it on your clothes? That one.) But they weren't done just yet. Karkat laid back down on the bed, spreading his legs and exposing his soaking wet nook (This is the worst sentence that I’ve ever written). He noticed that Komaeda had this crazy look in his eyes. Before the white haired boy could go on his hope tirade, his face was suddenly shoved into Karkat’s nook and vicious slurping sounds were heard. Karkat pressed his face harder into his nook, growling as he came all over, nearly drowning Komaeda in his cherry Gatorade. Karkat finally released Komaeda from his grasp, gasping as he drew his head back. 

 

"Trying to drown me I see. Looks like I struck a nerve." He smiled, face still covered in genetic material.

“I can put your face back right now if you so much as speak during this next bit.” Komaeda raised an eyebrow at this as Karkat got up off of the bed, walking into the closet. He walked back out brandishing a blindfold and rope.

The anorexic ass male perked up as he let Karkat tie his arms behind his back the blindfold around his eyes. 

“Open your mouth and don’t bite down, I swear to god.” Komaeda obliged, opening his mouth. Karkat shoved the tip of his bulge into Komaeda’s gaping mouth. 

“If you reference that shitty roarbeast movie that we watched last time I will choke you.” With a nod, Komaeda began to suck the tip, his boyfriend.. er, matesprit, softly stroking his head. With one hand he grabbed the soaking tentacle, gently stroking it as he sucked on it, taking in one inch at a time. He took as much of it as he could into his mouth, gently bobbing his head back and forth, his gags causing his throat to tighten around the large bulge, a growl was heard as Karkat removed the blindfold, Komaeda looking straight up at him, eyes swirling with lust. Karkat let loose, some cum getting in the white haired boy’s mouth and the rest all over the immersed boy’s face. With this Komaeda finally collapsed, laying down in a pool of his own nut.

“I guess that we’re finished here. Don’t speak to me, and I mean it.” The troll stood up, gathering his clothes and leaving his victim on the bed.

“That’s my boyfriend. Such a wonderful being in this world. Wait.” Realization struck that he was still tied up and blindfolded. 

“Uh. Aren’t you going to untie me?” Komaeda heard footsteps.

“Yeah, but didn’t I tell you not to speak you waste of a human carcass?” The last thing that Komaeda heard was a loud smacking sound from afar.

“Lucky me.” Komaeda gulped.

**Author's Note:**

> dont cry because it over, cry because it happened


End file.
